Since the first case of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) in India in 1986, there has been tremendous increase in HIV transmission. India is experiencing a major epidemic not only in high-risk groups like sex workers but also in other groups including adolescents. The objective of this supplemental proposal is to initiate a training program for HIV/AIDS risk reduction methods among adolescents in Mumbai, India. Our partner in India is the Lokmanya Tilak Municipal General Hospital and Medical College in Mumbai. Training will occur both at UAB and in-country. Indian health workers need theoretical and practical training in (a) models and theories of behavioral change that have worked in HIV prevention, (b)Measurement issues, (c) Social research methods, and (d) Program evaluation according to scientific standards. Our training program will be focused upon the application of these theoretical concepts to HIV risk reduction activities among adolescents in Mumbai. The trainees will be able to design and conduct appropriate risk reduction interventions among the adolescent population of Mumbai. Our training program also will help in complementing other future collaborative research activities between the Lokmanya Tilak Municipal General Hospital and Medical College in Mumbai and UAB.